


I need your trust

by MustardPirate



Series: The world after he's gone [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardPirate/pseuds/MustardPirate
Summary: Kaneki sees Hide and relives his memory with him.





	I need your trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Metronome_I_Hear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronome_I_Hear/gifts).



The footsteps outside the door, nonstop and dulling like heavy rain. He can't go back now, the only way out is death, just like every other time. 

The rattle of keys, reminding him of the locks that trap him in.

 

The reminiscence of the of good old days.

 

Memories.

 

Those are also a solution, an escape plan from this world.

 

* * *

 

The early sun, the sallow leaves of auburn days, the howling winds in the fields, the grass, wet from morning dew, underneath the toes. 

Humid air circulates in his lungs, different from the Tokyo's air, somehow more calming but at the same time ominous. 

 

Two dark figures appear at the distance, he knows who they are but doesn't greet them.

They have hoods on and they come closer, so close that their features can be seen clearly amongst the fog. 

 

The ground becomes soft and his feet start to sink, a swamp emerges from the grass, the moss tightly grips his ankles and pulls him deeper to the earth's embrace. 

His thoughts are mixed with puzzled shapes and bemused colors that try to lure him away from the situation.

 

He is a drowning man, and he does his all to find a straw to clutch onto. But there are no such things, only the moss and dark around him. 

 

He gives in.

 

* * *

 

His chin is against a warm skin, someone's shoulder. Feet are moving slowly along the music, hands holding onto someone dear, right holding a hand and left resting on the waist. 

"Took you long enough" The calm and soft whisper is the only voice he hears.

"Yeah" The voice is silent, but words aren't needed. 

Another whisper, now the sound is so low that he only hears two words, but he knows what they mean. 

"Yes, I think it's over" He whispers back and backs away to look at his face.

A silent void between the two of them, slowly filling up with happiness, is finally closing up.

"Cup of coffee, how does that sound?" He has the usual amiable smile and the blond hair. 

He nods and lets go of his hand, Hide quickly grabs it back and flashes his smile. 

"There's one place I want to show you! Come!" He runs ahead. 

This is an oddly familiar thought, like déjà vu.

 

The buildings around them seem to go past so quickly and everything they leave behind becomes blurry, only the road before them is clear as the sky before storm. 

"Where are you taking us?" He asks but doesn't get an answer right away.

They take a sharp turn and then Hide slows down his speed, and walks beside Kaneki. 

"It's a surprise" He looks up where different neon signs cover almost every wall that has no windows "it's right... here!"

He pulls Kaneki, guides him through the mass of people, jumps over the sidewalk corner-stone, and says hello to an old lady that has a vegetable stand.

"Are we there yet?" Kaneki asks as they turn to an alley.

"Yes yes, we're almost there"

Kaneki looks up and sees balconies up above, clothes hanging from strings, and the sun shines so brightly that Kaneki shifts his gaze to ground level and keeps it that way for the rest of the trip. 

 

-

 

"Finally!" Kaneki sighs as Hide bounces with excitement in front of him. 

"I guess I got lost at some point... BUT! We made it and that's all what matters!" Hide stretches his arms and knocks a hat off a girl.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm really sorry about that miss!" Hide apologizes as he picks up the straw-hat from the ground.

"Here" He gives the hat to the girl and notices her hair. It's long and silky but it's gray like from a black-and-white movie. The girl herself looks also out of picture, like she didn't belong. 

"Many thanks" She says as she yanks the hat and leaves quickly without looking back.

"Man~ why do ladies always hate me?" He crosses his fingers behind his neck "Hey, Kane-chan, you know why, don'tcha?"

Kaneki looks at him, quizzed and without an answer. 

"Okay okay; fine" He surrenders "you know but you don't want to tell me, that's fine" He doesn't challenge Kaneki no more, but shows him the thing he wanted to show first.

"Behold! The mighty resting spot of damned souls that have no other place to go; I present to you: An - - - ku"

"That's a cafe. A normal cafe, how's this any different from the one downtown?"

"Oh! Good question! I just happened to stumble across this the other day when-"

"A shorter version of that please"

"Ha~ you're no fun. But ok," He comes closer and whispers so no one else can hear "the short version is that its customers are rumored to be mainly ghouls, _ghouls!_ "

"So you're going to go see if that's true?"

"Yes! And it's no fun being by myself. Also: I would look suspicious if alone in there" Hide gives his final look at the shop window and decides to barge in, with Kaneki by his coat-tails.

"Let's take this table" He marches beside it and sits down. It's relatively close to the door, and Kaneki understands that Hide is afraid but fearless on the outside, and that's one thing Kaneki really admired him for, another thing was his ways to lure people in to his life, without it, they wouldn't be here today, today where they are in his memory, a memory that tries to swipe itself off from Kaneki's scrambled-eggs-memory bank.

"You're shaking! It's not that scary, is it?" Hide tries to catch Kaneki's attention and distracts him from the fear by balancing a fork on the tip of his nose, and glancing at Kaneki to see if he's still looking. Of course he is, his eyes are fixed on Hide. 

"It's like we're on a date" Hide smiles and accidentally drops the fork in to his lap. He blushes a bit and tilts his head down, too much to be just looking at the fork in his lap and pick it up, enough to hide his expression. 

"Yeah" Kaneki tries to say it as calmly as he can, and knowing how Hide feels, he turns his face to the window and leans on his palm.

"Coffee for two, please" Hide informs the waitress and puts the fork on the table and bends above the table with his chin resting on his crossed arms.

"You know, you could be more excited for this" Hide puckers up his lips with disappointment and extends his arms towards Kaneki, he almost reaches him, but the coffees arrive so he quickly retreats to his own seat.

"Thanks" Hide says and sips his black coffee, but quickly hisses, because it burnt his tongue. 

"You should let it cool down" Kaneki chuckles lightly and blows on his coffee. Hide's eyes stare him the whole time in awe.

"Is there something on my face?" Kaneki stops the blowing and puts his cup down.

"No, its just looks nice when you do that" 

"Blowing on my coffee?"

"yea..." Hide looks down and focuses on the little splinters on the table and how they point out from the table.

"This table seems old" Hide scratches the surface.

"How so?" 

"The splinters, here" He rubs one spot and lets Kaneki touch it too "splinters everywhere"

"The table legs are also pretty used up I would say" Kaneki taps the surface twice before continuing to blow his coffee and looking at Hide's face and every expression it might show next.

"What would you say about the park? Should we go there next?" Hide changes the subject and draws a circle in the surface of the table with his finger.

"We just got here" Kaneki carefully takes a sip of his coffee.

" _after_ this, I mean" Hide taps in the middle of the imaginary circle.

"What would we do there?"

"I don't know, play Frisbee or something?" Hide shrugs.

"Ok"

They look at each other for a long time. Hide's jaw begins stretching and becomes drippy, droplets of skin form pools and strands of his hair pile up on the table, but he keeps looking like nothing has happened. 

"Are you alright?" Kaneki leans in and touches the pool of liquid skin. It feels like warm candle wax, it hardens immediately when it touches Kaneki's fingers.

"What do you mean by that? I feel alright?" Hide raises his brows and shrugs to the thought, he raises his coffee cup to his jaw level for a moment and a flock of his hair drop into his cup. He takes a sip and puts the cup on top of the liquid skin pool, the wax flows out a little, forming little suspended waves around the cup.

"I haven't seen any of  _them_ yet" Hide starts and thinks about what to say next.

" _Them?_ Who do you- "Kaneki frowns and tries to act like nothing is happening to Hide " _oh_ " he realizes. 

"We should go to the park" Hide focuses solely on Kaneki because he has drunk all of his coffee.

"Can it wait a bit? I still have some coffee left" Kaneki tries to drink the remaining coffee in one gulp but some of the liquid flows over his lips and along his jaw to the tip. Before he reaches out for a napkin, Hide has him covered.

"Thanks" Kaneki takes the napkin, but notices it has some of Hide's skin on it. His eyes wander to Hide's hand and the hardel is missing a big piece of skin, his tendons and muscles move as he clutches his hand into a fist. Kaneki leaves the napkin on the table and wipes his jaw with his sleeve. 

"Let's go" Hide stands up and looks for some small change in his pockets. He founds a 500 yen and 100 yen coins in his pockets and leaves them on the table, partially covered in his skin. He takes Kaneki's hand and they leave the store. 

Somehow it the sun has stopped shining and the sky is now filled with darkness.

 

* * *

 

His hand is melting and now blood is gushing out of his showing veins that are starting to melt too. Still his smile is bright like it has always been, but now missing a few spots, his teeth drop down and make a small ping when they hit the ground. 

"This way" He leads them to a crowded market place. Their grip is starting to loose up when people push them around and separate them.

"Hide!" Kaneki yells out and pushes people out of the way to get to Hide. 

Hide is laying on the ground, his legs are melted to his knees and around him is a pool of skin and his loose shoes. 

"Should we call the ambulance?! Or should I carry you?!" Kaneki panics and waves his hands around. Everything becomes a blurry mess around them, no one is going to help or notice. 

"What? I'm fine" Hide chuckles and tests his legs but in vain. He falls down and wonders why. 

"Why can't I...?" 

"It's okay, I'll carry you" Kaneki bends down and wraps his arms under the arms and around his chest. Then he lifts him up, Hide locks his melting arms around Kaneki's neck and lays his chin against Kaneki's shoulder.

"Through this market, right to the end where you see the shrine, then take a left turn and after that is right" Hide instructs.

"Okay, I got this" Kaneki starts walking. Hide's chest expands slowly as he takes deep breaths, Kaneki tries to breathe in rhythm with him so he would notice, if he stopped breathing. 

 

* * *

 

"We're here" Kaneki breathes out in a brittle voice. He positions Hide on to the grass carefully, not to wake him up. He sits close to him due to the sudden cold air. 

"I wish I had a warm jacket" He says to himself and snuggles close to Hide. 

Only now he notices how covered in Hide he is, the skin is dripping from his t-shirt, and arms are covered too. 

"Don't melt away, I still need you" He looks at Hide and tugs some leftover strands behind Hide's ear. He's still breathing, but it's getting slower by the minute. 

"Hey, wake up. You need to see the stars, they're beautiful tonight" Kaneki looks up. Tree branches, pitch-black against the sky, block some his view but he still has relatively big amount of sky to look at. For a minute he forgets everything, every painful thing, and when he comes to it, he can't hear Hide's breathing. He tilts his head towards Hide, only to find that a white cloth covers Hide's stagnant face. 

"Hide!" He sits up and and attempts to rip away the cloth but the attempt is fruitless. Like it's glued to his face. 

"What do I do?! HIDE! Answer me!" Kaneki cries out and shakes Hide's body that does not respond in any way. 

"HIDE..!" He breaths and presses his forehead against Hide's chest where the heart should be beating but isn't. 

 

Everything, _every single thing_ melts around him. This memory has finally become so **twisted** and **tainted** that Kaneki can't recall it anymore. 

No more of of this day that used to be happy. No more Hide's smiling face, only an image of a skull shining through the thin layer of skin that melts off. 

 

* * *

 

"I'm back to where I started  _huh?_ " He's standing in a meadow, surrounded by thick fog and hooded figures, now there's more of them than the last time.

"What is your purpose?" He is pinning them against his walls. 

They don't answer.

Instead, the fog thickens and the air gets so heavy that even breathing becomes impossible.

"Fall" One of the hooded figures says before Kaneki is taken to another place. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I was thinking when I made this. But I can't stop 'cuz it's so relaxing to write things like these.  
> Haha (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ ◉_◉ (sorry not sorry)
> 
> And sorry for the errors and some sentences, I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a proofreader, so it makes things kinda hectic from time to time.
> 
> Edit: This was originally too long so I cut it and I will be posting the rest in pieces.


End file.
